Teen Titans Sladin Songfics
by LittleLadyLaLa
Summary: Mostly Sladin songfics with a few no pairings. It's rated T for right now...may change later. I TAKE REQUESTS!
1. If I Die Young

**ATTENTION! YOU MUST LOOK OVER HERE OR ELSE I WON'T GIVE YOU COOKIE WITH A PIE ON IT!**

**Hello my gorgeous people! Yes, each and every one of you who are reading this are gorgeous. Go tell your friends and family! Wait, but not right now! You read this chapter first, then you can go tell everyone you're gorgeous, or better yet! Go sing "I Feel Pretty! Oh, So Pretty! I Feel Pretty, And Witty, And Bright!" Seriously. Go do that….later. **

**Anyway, the songfic below is my first of this category! I hope you enjoy it!**

**The parts in bold are flashbacks, BTW**

**Oh, and there is slight Sladin in this one ^_^**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river  
>At dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

_/~~…~~\_

The rain fell softly outside, dripping down windows and mimicking the cheeks of all of the people in the large room. The pews were filled with people; they all had tear-soaked faces. Their hero had died at such a young age, only 16, and none of them could believe it had even happened. Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans and had helped each of them, but the killer didn't care. The killer didn't know how much Robin meant to Jump City, or his friends. He only cared about the large amount of money he'd get for doing the job. Soft music was playing as each person shared a story about Robin.

_/~~…~~\_

_Lord make me a rainbow_  
><em>I'll shine down on my mother<em>  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you<em>  
><em>When she stands under my colors<em>

_/~~…~~\_

Bruce Wayne was there, he had already told the world his and Dick's identities, and he was crying the most out of everyone there. He looked out of a window by him and spotted a rainbow through the rain. He felt something in his heart and knew his son was safe and in a better place than he would have been here. The killer –the heartless, cruel, killer— hadn't done a quick job with him, and had tortured the body until Robin eventually died of blood loss. Robin would have been in so much pain that it would have been hell for him to still be alive.

_/~~…~~\_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you_  
><em>Think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_/~~…~~\_

But it still hurt that his baby was gone forever from this world, and not even living a full life. To Bruce, it felt like a million knives were all stabbing into his heart as once, and he thought about how cruel the world can really be. But, Bruce guessed, at least Robin had accomplished so much in the short time that he did live. Robin fought against the bad, helped the good, and would sacrifice everything for an innocent. He was a true hero in Bruce's eyes.

_/~~…~~\_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river<em>  
><em>At dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_/~~…~~\_

Red rose petals were spread all around the room, a little trail leading up to the resting body of Richard Grayson a.k.a. Robin, where the petals were piled underneath him, giving him a cushion. In his hands was a pure white rose with the thorns cut off. Robin's blue eyes were closed, is mask off and laying to his right. He was dressed in a soft suit and a green satin tie. A silver watch was on his wrist. It looked almost like he was sleeping, but if you looked closely you would see the bruises and small cuts on his wrists and face from the brutal beating he took.

_/~~…~~\_

_And I'll be wearing white_  
><em>When I come into your kingdom<em>  
><em>I'm as green as the ring<em>  
><em>On my little cold finger<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_/~~…~~\_

Slade Wilson was also there, dressed in a white suit with a tie of dark green. It turns out he and Robin had been secretly going out for a while. Right when Slade learned of Robin's death, he had at first thought it was fake, then when he saw the funeral date on the news he knew it must have been real. Slade went onto National TV and announced that he and Robin had been dating and then declared that he was not going to be doing any crimes at all anymore. As the different people came up to the front and kept saying their memories, Slade thought of how it felt when they had held hands.

_/~~…~~\_

_There's a boy here in town_  
><em>Who says he'll love me forever<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_/~~…~~\_

"**Robin…I swear, I'll love you forever," Slade said, looking deep into Robin's eyes. They were both unmasked, and have known each other's identities for a while. Robin's eyes watered up and he buried his face into Slade's chest.**

"**I love you too," He mumbled, wetting the older man's shirt.**

Slade sighed and wiped at his eye. '_Who would've thought just that night his life would end? If only he had stayed with me, it wouldn't have happened…_' Slade thought. Robin's life had been so short and he knew that the boy would have gone far if only he was still alive.

_/~~…~~\\\_

_So put on your best boys_  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls<em>  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_/~~…~~\_

All the men looked their best; all the girls wore their black dresses and pearls. They all had the same thought, that Robin was one of the best and that he did so much and if he had the chance, would have done so much more.

_/~~…~~\_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no,_  
><em>I'll sell them for a dollar<em>  
><em>They're worth so much more<em>  
><em>After I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear<em>  
><em>The words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_/~~…~~\_

Up on the wall was a large screen, playing a special video of Robin. It showed home videos, new clips of him saving people, clips of when he was in the circus, and random videos taken from his team. They were all edited together in a long movie playing with the song "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. The whole thing made people appreciate the work he did for them so much more. They felt like they almost understood him at some parts. They all just really wished they had him back.

_/~~…~~\_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_/~~…~~\_

Everyone stood up as the coffin was taken over to the graveyard, hundreds and hundreds of people followed it as many more stood on the side, watching with grim expressions. The rain fell harder but no one noticed or cared, they were too caught up in everything. Their tears mixed with the rain and a few shivered from the cold. There was a massive crowd around the place of the grave and a few more people stepped forward to say their last words.

_/~~…~~\_

_The ballad of a dove_  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears<em>  
><em>Keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when<em>  
><em>You're really gonna need them, oh<em>

/~~…~~\

A young woman stepped up and sang a soft and heart-wrenching love song. A young man came up after she was finished and sang a song about abuse that had everyone in even more tears. Finally Bruce Wayne stood by the coffin of his ward and wiped his tears away, knowing Robin wouldn't have wanted so many people crying for him. He breathed in a shaky breath and rattled off memories of him all the while his voice cracking. When he finished he placed a red rose on the coffin and walked back into the crowd.

_/~~…~~\_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>So put on your best boys<em>  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls….<em>

/~~…~~\

Many others took out similar roses and put them on the coffin and quite a few people ran off afterward. The people that stayed were soaking wet but didn't seem bothered by that at all. As the rain pattered down on the wood of the coffin, it was slowly lowered into the ground. Their hero was forever 6 feet under, but lived in their hearts for just as long.

_/~~…~~\_

**Now, if you would like me to write a songfic for a specific pairing (a specific slash pairing, actually) and a specific song, please tell me. In a review or in a PM, I don't care, just tell me! Please! And please have it have lyrics that are easy to put into a songfic, do it! **

**Thank you :) **

**Gosh, now I feel kinda pushy with all of this…..**

**Anyway! Thanks :) R&R!**

_**~LittleLadyLaLa**_


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: And welcome to the second chapter! I hope y'all like this one; it was requested by ****yuugi arry!**** Hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Dirty Little Secret!**

**~.~**

_Let me know that  
>I've done wrong<br>When I've known this all along  
>I go around<br>A time or two  
>Just to waste<br>My time with you  
>~…~\_

Robin nervously ran a hand through his spiky black hair, wondering if what he was doing was right, if what _they_ were doing was right. They being him and Slade. He laughed out loud, _of course it wasn't right_. Slade was first of all way older than him, and second of all Slade was a villain, and he was a hero. With a shake of his head, and the swift movement of putting his helmet on, Robin quickly slipped onto his R-cycle and sped off, headed towards Slade's latest hiding place. He knew he was always welcome, and he knew he was just wasting his time when he could be figuring something out.

_/~…~\  
>Tell me all that<br>You've thrown away  
>Find out games you<br>Don't wanna play  
>You are the only one<br>That needs to know_

_/~…~\_

Robin arrived soon enough, slipping his helmet off and pulling the R-cycle into a stop. He set the helmet on the seat and walked confidently in through the secret way in that Slade built especially for him. Once he was in, Slade was there waiting for him, a small smirk on usually full-masked mercenary.

"Are you sure this is fine?" Robin asked, a worried expression on his face. The boy was cuddling up with Slade on the couch. The older man laughed.

"Of course. And even if it wasn't, I would risk it all for you,"

"Oh, come on! Just a little game?" The hero asked, a tiny pout starting to form on his lips.

"No. I told you I don't like video games," Slade ground out, an annoyed look on his face. Robin sighed.

"Fine. I guess it would be better if you don't start doing anything you wouldn't normally," He said.

"Right. We're just keeping this between us, a little secret,"

/~…~\

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
><em>(Dirty little secret)<em>  
><em>Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret<em>  
><em>(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)<em>  
><em>My dirty little secret<em>

_/~…~\_

Robin nodded vigorously, "My little secret,"

"_Dirty_ little secret," Slade purred, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Robin, you can't tell _anyone_. Just imagine what they would say, what they would think. They would probably kick you off the team. And what about your dear Daddy Bats? What would he say about you dating a criminal?"

A hesitant pause, "I-I…I don't want to regret this…." The hero shook his head.

"And you won't, as long as you can keep it a secret," the villain said.

A small smirk grew on the boy's face, "A _dirty_ little secret,"

_/~…~\_

_Who has to know_  
><em>When we live such fragile lives?<em>  
><em>It's the best way we survive<em>  
><em>I go around a time or two<em>  
><em>Just to waste my time with you<em>

_/~…~\_

"Whoa!" Boy Wonder's slim wrist was caught as he almost fell of the side of a building.

"Watch your surroundings! You could get seriously hurt," Slade scolded, a dark growl in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I was just looking for you…" Robin mumbled, stepping away from the edge.

Slade sighed, "Just call me next time, okay?" Robin nodded.

_/~…~\_

_Tell me all that_  
><em>You've thrown away<em>  
><em>Find out games<em>  
><em>You don't wanna play<em>  
><em>You are the only one<em>  
><em>That needs to know<em>

_/~…~\_

Slade grinned and held up little green shorts, raising a teasing eyebrow, "Were you planning on wearing this any time soon? I wouldn't mind, of course,"

Robin blushed bright red, "I was going to throw that away!"

Slade chuckled.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to play a drinking game with you! I'm not even close to the legal drinking age,"

"Since when did I care about anything legal?" Slade asked.

"Well, _I _do, so I'm not,"

_/~…~\_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_/~…~\_

Robin walked back into the Titan Tower, a small blush on his face and an odd way of walking, though it was barely noticeable to his team.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked, the first to see their leader come in.

"I was just patrolling around. I just stayed out later than I planned," He explained, "Now if you'll excuse me; I need to get some sleep,"

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all shrugged and went back to their rooms. Raven, however noticed a couple things about the little bird. Like his swollen lips and even more messed up hair.

_/~…~\_

_Who has to know_  
><em>the way she feels inside (inside)?<em>  
><em>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)<em>  
><em>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<em>  
><em>And all I've tried to hide<em>  
><em>It's eating me apart<em>  
><em>Trace this life out<em>

_/~…~\_

Robin sighed dreamily, up in his room and laying on his bed. He was thinking of Slade, the man who, Robin had to admit, stolen his heart. The hero was in love with the mercenary. Robin turned in his bed, tracing little shapes as he daydreamed of Slade saying those words to him. Then he shook his head, why would Slade love him?

As it was, Slade was at the same time daydreaming about his young lover. He wondered if the hero could love him as he did. No, how could the boy with so much good in his heart possible love a criminal like him?

_/~…~\_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
><em>(Dirty little secret)<em>  
><em>Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret<em>  
><em>(Just another regret)<em>

_/~…~\_

"Robin….is there something you're hiding from us?" Raven asked the leader. Robin froze and quickly regained his composure.

"No. Everything is just like usual," Robin replied. Then he left swiftly to Slade's.

"I think they're starting to suspect us," Robin said, his eyes wide and worried.

"It'll be okay," Slade replied smoothly, "We are good at keeping secrets,"

"_Dirty_ little secrets," Repeated Robin.

_/~…~\_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_/~…~\_

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Robin groaned, throwing his head in his hands.

"Don't tell me you're regretting this…" Slade growled.

"No! I just….it's hard with them not knowing,"

"It will all be fine," Slade assured.

_/~…~\_

_Dirty little secret_  
><em>Dirty little secret<em>  
><em>Who has to know?<em>  
><em>Who has to know?<em>

_/~…~\_

Robin had taken a big risk in sneaking Slade into Titan Tower….but it sure did turn him on even more to know they could be caught at any moment. Right now, he was currently having his mouth "attacked" by Slade. Of course, neither of them noticed the footsteps getting closer. Or the door slowly opening. They did, however, notice when the group gasped and yelled. The two looked over and a huge blush erupted on Robin's face.

"_Fuck!"_ Boy Wonder muttered, his eyes wide.

_/~…~\_

**~.~**

**A/N: I really really think I'm bad at getting Slade right… D:**

**But thanks for reading! Please review :) And thank you to my reviewers of chapter 1!**

_**~LittleLadyLaLa**_


	3. Prelude 1221

**A/N: Okay, well, this one is styled a little bit differently because, well, it's shorter, really. So, it's still a sorta songfic with the lyrics in the beginning, and the story to it afterwards! This was another request by ****yuugi arry!**** Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Prelude 12/21 by AFI!**

**~.~**

_/~…~\_

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
>This is what I brought you may forget me.<br>I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_  
><em>This is what I brought you may forget me.<em>  
><em>I promise you my heart just promise to sing,<em>  
><em>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

_This is what I thought,_  
><em>I thought you need me,<em>  
><em>This is what I thought so think me naïve,<em>  
><em>I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,<em>  
><em>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

_/~…~\_

Robin shivered in the cold, the bright snow falling softly around him. He was dressed out of his normal hero clothes, though his mask was still on. He looked down at the ground, waiting for the usual sarcastic comment from Slade.

"Look, I know it's stupid. It was just a ting I was working on, because you were leaving and all," Robin said, a small blush igniting on his cheeks, "I just didn't want you to forget me or anything. Because, I kinda realized that I'm beginning to really like you and stuff…but, before you go…could I have one last ki—" Robin was cut off by the lips of the mercenary's. The hero sighed happily and kissed him back. When they pulled away, Slade placed two short kisses on his eyelids.

He started walking away, and turned around when he was a distance away, "I'll be back soon," He said, and though you couldn't see it on his face, he could tell Slade was smirking.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE LEAVING FOR REAL, YOU BASTARD!"

**~.~**

**A/N: So, yeah. That was really short ^_^ but hey, the ending was kinda funny, yeah? Yeah? YEAH?**

***crickets* *crickets***

**No? Oh, okay….**

**Review please! It would make my day :)**

_**~LittleLadyLaLa**_


End file.
